<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Salem Effect by yourteethinmyneck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585037">The Salem Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourteethinmyneck/pseuds/yourteethinmyneck'>yourteethinmyneck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Nation (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA BICON, Alcohol, Bisexuality, Blood, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gore, OC, Violence, all that good shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourteethinmyneck/pseuds/yourteethinmyneck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the so-called "Modern Day Witch Trials of Salem", Lily Colson tries to gather what shambles are left of her life and move on. Attempting to feel security in her new life, hundreds of miles away from the center of her nightmares, is simpler on paper. But, the peace-of-mind is short lived as some "anonymous" hacker groups pop back up across the country, with Lily on their list. With everyone looking to her for answers, she finds herself forced in dealing with more danger olympics. Is this another round of violence waiting to happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Salem Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Lily Colson, I'm 20 years old. And, this is the story of how my college, NYU, lost its motherfucking mind.<br/>
I'm not new to this, as you might have already guessed.<br/>
At 18, during my senior year of highschool, my hometown of Salem went to Hell in a hand basket. It was international news for months, the press and everyone with a social platform was just FAWNING over the idea of talking to the "Survivors of the Salem War".<br/>
After the smoke had cleared and the guns had dropped the world wanted to know and source our trauma as the modern day "witch trials".<br/>
Through all the pseudo bullshit and faux sympathy of every influencer of this floating rock, I shut everyone else around me out. I couldn't even feel what I was feeling without someone trying to exploit and gain an audience for my words. I seen known first hand how cruel the world could be, but god fuckin' damn was I shocked to see just how empty the sympathy was, and how cardboard the actions felt of everyone with "good intentions".<br/>
I just want it to stop. I want to fucking live my own fucking life, I didn't ask for any of this. But, no matter what I say, the gaze will fall onto me.<br/>
So, here we fuckin' go again. I guess I'm not supposed to live the average American girl dream. </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>